


Epic Love.

by Lily_de_Wakabayashi



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Post-TV Special: Epic Winter, Romance, TV Special: Epic Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi
Summary: Thanks to the adventure he lived in Sleeping Beauty's castle, Daring Charming keeps thinking about Rosabella Beauty and the kiss he gave her in the dream they had there. Is Rosabella the princess destined to give Daring his 'Happily Ever After'? One-shot inspired by theEpic WinterTV Special and English version ofHechizo de Amor.
Relationships: Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Epic Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hechizo de Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545392) by Lily de Wakabayashi. 



> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own _Ever After High_ and I don´t make any profit with this work.

**Epic Love.**

The young and handsome prince walked restlessly to one side to another, in front of his locker; he was so disturbed that didn’t realize his shiny blond hair was tousled every time he ran his hands through it.

“It was a dream, a simple dream,” repeated Daring Charming, in whispers. “It didn't really happen. Did it?”

“Daring, brother, are you okay?” asked Dexter Charming, putting his hand on the troubled prince’s shoulder.

“What?” Daring jumped as if some sticky hand had left his elegant and royal jacket full of drool. “Ah, it’s you! Y-yes, of course I’m handsome, you already knew that.”

“I didn´t ask that,” objected Dexter and looked at him strangely. “I want to know what is going on with you, for days you have been acting very weird.”

“Me? Not at all! I’m still the same charming Daring as always,” replied the oldest of the Charming brothers, afther which he smiled to his brother in that bright way that had always fascinated the girls.

Daring winked to Dexter while pointing him with both index fingers, after which he left in a hurry. Raven Queen watched this scene with surprise and approached to an equally baffled Dexter.

“What’s wrong with your brother?” asked Raven, raising and eyebrow. “He acts like if someone had cast him an enchantment.”

“I don´t know, he acts like this since the Snow King turned him into a beast,” Dexter confessed. “It’s true that Daring has changed since then because he has been acting less selfishly, he already thinks more about others than himself, but for a few days to date my brother has done nothing more than repeat in a low voice that ‘it was only a I dream’ and, as much as I try, I can't figure out what's wrong with him.”

“Maybe he’s still affected for this enchantment,” suggested Raven. “Have you talked with your sister about this?”

“I tried, but Darling told me I´m too foolish to notice what’s wrong with our older brother,” explained Dexter, “and that I would not recognize love even if it stood in front of me and dance ballet with a pink tutu.”

Raven laughed, although she understood what Darling meant: since Daring came back from his icy adventure, rumors that he and Rosabella Beauty were destined to be together broke loose among Ever After High students, even Apple White suspected that. And just as Darling found her ‘Happily Ever After’ with Chase Redford, the Red Knight from Wonderland, Daring for sure would find his Destiny with Rosabella.

Meantime, Daring had gone out to the gardens of Ever After High, where he planned to hide for a while to think calmly, although his brain kept remembering the dream he had in Sleeping Beauty’s castle, when Daring helped to find the Fall Rose; in that dream he faced, turned into a beast, to a pack of fierce wolves, being willing to die in combat like the Prince Charming who was supposedly, until Rosabella Beauty got in the way and placated the wolves with her kindness. When Daring saw her gently act, he became a prince again and then kissed Rosabella. He forgot that dream thanks to the problems that everyone involved in this icy adventure had to face afterwards to break the enchantment that had fallen on the Snow King, but its memory came back when Daring believed that nothing could disturb his mind now that he had regained his human condition. Remembering that dream made Daring rethink everything he knew about his perfect life and about his possible ‘Happily Ever After’: since he wasn’t the prince of the _Snow White_ tale, would he be the prince of _The_ _Beauty and the Beast_? What did his heart tell him?

What his heart told to him was that this _dreamed_ kiss with Rosabella was much better than the authentic (and failed) one he gave to Apple White.

“But it was a dream, just a dream,” whispered Daring, walking backwards in his bewilderment, “and therefore, it didn’t exist…”

Daring was so into his thoughts that didn't realize he was about to bump into someone who was as disturbed as he was, and the Destiny wanted this person turned out to be precisely the one the candidate for fairy tale prince thought about. Rosabella Beauty had also chosen that section of the garden to give herself to her thoughts and she was so engrossed that didn't notice there was someone nearby. Inevitably, Daring and Rosabella stumbled into each other, being perplexed to see their faces.

“Daring!” exclaimed Rosabella, blushing. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Rosabella!” Daring blushed, too. “I was, eh… I was… I was… looking for my mirror! That is, I was looking for my mirror!”

The young man started to search into the shrubbery something he knew it wasn’t there, but he preferred to lie to tell the truth. Rosabella, who suspected that there was something odd about Daring's attitude, sighed and approached him.

“I will help you,” she muttered, while squatting to reach into the bushes.

The branches made some minor injuries to Rosabella in the soft skin of her arms but she didn’t flinch over this issue because she was already used to such situations. However, Daring didn't like Rosabella getting hurt and made her stand up.

“I´m sorry, Rosabella, I lied to you: I haven’t lost my mirror,” said Daring, surprised to realize that for several days he really didn’t know where had left what until recently had been his favorite object. “The truth is that I came here because I keep thinking about a fact that, curiously, involves you.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Rosabella, astonished. “What is it, Daring?”

“I´m talking about the adventure that we had to save Crystal’s parents,” answered Daring, quietly. “Don’t you remember what happened when we were in Sleeping Beauty’s castle?”

“We fell asleep.” Rosabella blushed again. “And we dreamed… Or rather, I dreamed, I don't know if the others did it too...”

“I did it,” replied Daring, softly. “I had a dream about you…”

“Did you dream that... we were in the forest, surrounded by wolves...?” asked Rosabella, almost voiceless.

“Yes. And you saved me from them with your kindness and compassion,” Daring kept talking, “after which, uh…”

“Did we kissed?” completed Rosabella, encouraging herself to look him to the eyes.

“Yes, we kissed.” One more time, she had been the bravest of the two and Daring realized how much he admired her for that. “I had forgotten this dream with all the problems we had after that we woke up but now I keep thinking about that kiss...”

He paused to sigh and give himself courage. She looked at him with ill-contained anxieties, behind her glasses. They were so focused on each other that they didn’t realise someone was following each of the words spoken by both of them with great interest.

“Nor can I stop thinking about you,” said Daring, finally. “You may not feel the same but the truth is that kiss was the best of my life so far, despite not being real...”

“For me, it was real,” Rosabella put a finger on his lips, “and I also think about you all the time...”

Daring took the hand she had on his face and stroked it while smiling at her tenderly, in a way that was not dazzling but unique and special, perhaps because he had never smiled like this at any other girl. Rosabella wanted to tell him so many thing but she was conscious that him was opening his heart to her, so she let him go on with no interruptions.

“The Charmings are destined to be the princes who rescue to the princesses in the fairy tales,” said Daring, also taking Rosabella's other hand, “but I believe my Destiny is to be the prince who change his heart thanks to the enchantment of a kindly princess. You, Rosabella.”

“Does you mean…?” she began to ask but stopped halfway through the sentence because of her emotion.

“I mean that you've managed to make me see how vain and superficial I used to be,” Daring nodded. “I’ve changed thanks to you.”

“Oh, Daring! I’m so happy!” expressed Rosabella, excited. “I knew someday I would get your vain heart to stop thinking about itself to start caring for others!”

“I always thought I was Apple’s prince, but now I know I’m _your_ prince,” whispered Daring, looking at her tenderly.

“Won't it bother you to become the Beast again?” asked Rosabella, anxiously.

“No, because I know you will be the one who rescue me,” answered Daring, stroking her chin.

Rosabella stood on tiptoe to kiss him and Daring hurried to close his eyes and join his lips to hers. Finally the kiss was _real_ and not only dreamed! And Daring knew he had found the place to which he belonged, his true Fairy Tale.

“Charmtastic!” Blondie Lockes' squeaky voice made them separate, leaving both very surprised. The nosy blonde was carrying her MirrorPad and with it she had recorded the love scene occurred between the other two. “This is a fable story! Daring Charming, the casanova of Ever After High, and Rosabella Beauty, the kindly and noble girl, have decided to unite their lives in the same Love Story!”

The aforementioned looked at each other with shame before deciding to greet the followers of Blondie’s _Just Right_ show. If Daring and Rosabella had already discovered that they were destined to be together, what did it matter that the entire Ever After High knew it?

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s notes.**
> 
> This is a translation of my fanfic _‘Hechizo de Amor’_ , which was written in Spanish. I received an anonymous request to translate this story and _‘Rumbo a mi Destino’_ into English and I thought that would be a very good way to keep practicing this language so here we are. I didn´t see the show in English, just in Spanish, so maybe I was wrong in some special terms because those changed depending on the language. By the way, I didn´t translate the fanfic’s title to _‘Love Enchantment’_ (that would be the exact translation) because it's inspired by the TV special’s title in English, _‘Epic Winter’_ , just as the fanfic’s title in Spanish is inspired by the name given to the TV Special in México: _‘Hechizo de Invierno’_.


End file.
